


Morgana Could Absolutely Kidnap Herself

by themadlurker



Series: camelot_fleet commentfics [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Comment Fic, Fake Kidnapping, Gen, Morgana as a child, Pre-Canon, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-26
Updated: 2009-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28128615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themadlurker/pseuds/themadlurker
Summary: ...and she will be very Offended if you suggest otherwise
Relationships: Gwen & Morgana (Merlin), Morgana & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Morgana & Uther Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: camelot_fleet commentfics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060613
Kudos: 2





	Morgana Could Absolutely Kidnap Herself

When she was twelve years old and repeated threats had failed to convince Uther that she needed a sorrel mare instead of the spotted pony she had been riding since she was _six years old_ , because she was _not a baby_ any more, Morgana steeled her nerves and crept away in the dead of night, taking Arthur's _properly sized, adult_ horse only because she couldn't actually manage to mount the stallion even after half a dozen tries.

Besides, Arthur had laughed when she threatened to hold herself ransom until she got what she wanted.

The ransom demand read, scrawled in a spiky but well-formed script,

> If you ever want to see your ward alive again, you will bring us three dapple grey ponies, two very soft and cuddly brown rabbits, a sorrel mare, and a song sparrow.
> 
> And don't even think about sending the palace guards to bring us in by force without first meeting our demands, because this is your own fault and it wouldn't have happened if you'd equipped your stables and menagerie properly in the first place.
> 
> Signed,
> 
> The Lady Morgana's kidnappers

She still maintains that the plan would have gone off brilliantly if she hadn't run into Gwen very early the next morning and if it hadn't been the perfect season for picking the long grasses by the river.

Besides, by the time the castle guards found her, Uther had been frightened enough to give in about the horse anyway, which was the important thing.


End file.
